Dovahkiin Meets the Mane 6
by kalub092
Summary: The dragonborn (Felix) is getting tired of taken granted and wants to leave his world with his friends Odahviing and Durnehviir after he already killed Aldiun, Harkon, and Miraak. Will he happy with his new home? Will the mane 6 accept him? Only time will
1. Say Goodbye to Skyrim

Dovahkiin meets The Mane 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by Bethesda Softworks or My little pony Friendship is magic by Lauren Faust. (A/N It would be nice but I don't, like so many other story writers would like to own it as well but *shrugs* oh well)

Dovahkiin Bio:

Race: Nord

Name: Felix

Height: 5' 10"

Mastered Skills: The Mage (Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Restoration, Enchanting)

The Warrior (Archery Heavy Armor, One-Handed, Smithing)

The Thief (Lock-picking, Pick-pocking, Sneak)

Other Skills: Block 54, Two-Handed 15, Alchemy 21, Speech 17

Description: Using trailer look in the original trailer and the live action trailer.

Personality: Nice, Kind, Stubborn, likes to be around people, helpful, loyal, (pretty much the nice guy around until you get him mad. Even when mad Still merciful)

Armor + Rating + Enchantments: Dragonbone Armor; 1582; Boots; Resist Magic, Resist Disease, Gauntlets; Fortify One-Handed, Fortify Smithing, Chest and legs (not boots); Fortify Healing Rate, Fortify Magicka Regen, Helmet; Water Breathing, Fortify Archery.

Necklace and Ring Enchantments: Necklace; Fortify Smithing, Resist Magic – Ring; Fortify Smithing, Resist Magic.

Standing Stone: Steed Stone (Carry weight +100, equipped armor has no weight and causes no movement penalty (He had it before the first mouth in Skyrim was over)

Created Magical Spells: Teleportation (like Twilight has), Intangibility (like Danny Phantom has to self and others), Can combine Ice Spice and Fire Ball in one spell and other destruction spells (Uses more Magicka). – A/N If any other magical come to mind I'll let you know in future chapters if you guys have any other suggestions please let me know. -

Everything will be in Felix's POV until stated otherwise.

Friday, June, 16, 4E204

Location: Throat of the World

As I walk to the very familiar place I go to just to think, a few memories enter my mind.

_***Flashback* **_Tuesday December, 02, 4E203

I just entered Solitude in first few months to see if anything was different while I was gone. The streets are the same, so are the most of the people I seen. Just before I entered I used my invisibly spell so no one can see me. the reason is I want no one to see me. If anyone was to see me they start asking favors of me and I just get sick of it. It's true that one I return an item they thank me then forget about it and then lose it again! With no memory of me getting the item in the first place! The other reason why I did not want to come back is because I lost my wife (A/N No one real important just average people) and two sons Francois Beaufort and Samuel.

_**Further Flashback**_ Friday January 03, 4E203

All three died during the night as a legendary Dragon decided to attack. I don't try to kill dragons anymore as I was trying to get it to surrender so it can live as part of my army if I needed them. So far I got 15 dragons to corroborate with me so they did not have to die. I was trying to do the same with this dragon when my family decided to check up on me. The dragon decides to kill them while they were distracted by me and used Fire Breath on them. Biggest mistake of its fucking life. I want on a rampage on it and the details are fuzzy but afterwards it was a horrible mess with its brain and blood spilled all over my house and street until I absorbed it soul which it is instant clean-up of the area. That was my last day in Solitude for about 11 mouths.

_**End Further Flashback**_

As I was walking I decided to visit Proudspire Manor. I figured if I didn't have my housecarl Jordis to look things after I left, my house would be pretty dusty. As I got into my home, I was hug by Jordus. "My thane, thank the divines you're alright, after what happened I guess I'm not surprised" She let go of the hug then I sat down as I rolled my eyes at this. "No Really?" Jordus laughs at this. "I'm glad you're still the same after... um..., you know" Jordus said. "I know that can change a man or woman in your case" I said. Then I stood up, walled over a wall and leaned on it. "Can you send word to all of the jarls of Skyrim that I'm done here?" Jordus just froze there on that request. I let her recover until she said" Why do need me to do such a thing?" "Jordus I have no more life in Skyrim after my love ones got killed. No one other my thanes including you and Serana that I killed Alduin The world-eater, Harkon, a pure blooded vampire that wanted to block the sun, and the evil Dragonborn Miraak that wanted to control everything! Let's not forget all of the favors I do for people and they forget them! I'm taken for granted here and I want to leave Skyrim and all of Nirn for that matter."

Jordis has to take a set after that long speech. "How are you going to leave the planet then? I know you're a master mage and the arch-mage of the collage of Winterhold but how are going to go that?" "I'm going to use The Elder Scroll. I have three Elder Scrolls on me and going to Paarthurnax for help. T been there a few times and going there once I'm finished up here. Also I'm telling Paarthurnax to look after the dragon I gathered and select a new leader one I'm gone. But I think I can come back using my new teleport spell but it requires a lot of Magicka so it will take a long time to do so." I said after getting off the wall and heading towards the door. I looked back and said "By the way you did a great job cleaning the house. I'll be leaving in a few mouths so please tell all of jarls to sell my homes and give me the money. I'll take 10% of the money you can divide it up between my housecarls, ok Jorden?" She looked a bit surprised but hug me soon afterwards "Ok Felix will do. But where will I send the money to? "I thought for a moment and my plans. I still need to tell Nazir in the Dawnstar Sanctuary that I'm quitting The Dark Brotherhood as well the Thieves Guild. Since the Dawnstar Sanctuary is closer I go there then Riften then the Throat of the World. I smile and tell Jordus "Go to Riften and ask the Jarl to hold the money until I get there. I have to do a few thing to do so I say I'll be a few month until I get there I want to travel a bit before I leave." Jordus Smiles and tells me "It's ok just please be alright and try to visit" I smile back and hug her. "I'll try but It will be hard as you know" I said. She smiles as I leave.

_**End Flashback**_

Going to the Dark Brother Sanctuary is ok. Everyone did understand why I joined, even the Night Mother. She Declared Babette to be the new Listener sense I was going away. The Night Mother told me she will keep a look at me and tells me if I need any help as well as any Daedric Prince and Nocturnal if I need help. The Thieves Guild was alright with it as I declared Karliah to be the new Thieves Guild Master. I got to Riften got my money (A/N He has too much so use your imagination) then got to the throat of the world. Paarthurnax came flying up to me and said "Greetings Dovahkiin you come to use the kel – the elder scrolls to send yourself to another world?" I stood there smiling and said "yes I become tired of the people - joorre – mortals of this world as they only to use me and take me for granted. I want to go to a world where I still keep everything I learn and my dragonblood but where the people I meat are friendly are and do not take advantage of me."

Paarthurnax thought for a moment and said "Is that what you want Dovahkiin? I look at the Elder Scrolls and they are capable of such a feet but I'm sensing that you want to say more." I look up at Paarthurnax and said "I want to see if I can still call Durnhviir to that new world through a vision of the elder scrolls and get Odahviing to come with me and where dragons exist in that world" Paarthurnax look thoughtful for a moment then said "Very well Dovahkiin go ahead and call those dovah" I took a deep breath and shouted "OD-AH-VIING!" Then I shouted "DUR-DEH-VIIR!" it took a moment for Durnehviir r to appear from the soul cairn then Odahviing appear right after him. "What are these other dovah doing here besides Paarthurnax?' Both Odahviing and Durnehviir said. Then I asked "would you two like to come to another world? At least partly for Durnhviir sense you can only stay in this or any world for a time before you will return to the soul cairn. It's a world that will already have dragons so keep that in mind." Odahviing looks at me with a smile or what I still think is a smile and says "Alright Dovahkiin I'll go with you friend just call my name if you need my help like in the past. I know you care for these creatures and I respect that, just don't let these mortals make me mad dovahkiin like Ulfric Stormclock did." I nodded and locked at Durnehviir and said "What about you my good buddy?"


	2. A new Life - Mare in the Moon

Chapter 2: A New Life – Mare in the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic

I look around to take in my surroundings, then I look at Odahviing and Durnehviir and told them "You guys better take off. Try to stay away from any creatures besides your own kind. I don't want to them to become scared. I also don't what the primary species are on this planet is so let's go on our separate way and I'll call you when I need you. Here are two invisibility potions, they last 60 seconds so be careful and hide quickly." They nodded took the potion and flew off. But before Durnehviir can make it 20 feet, he went back to the soul cairn. I shrug and used my thu'um "LAAS-YAH-NIR" (Aura Whisper) and looked around. Not much life in the forest but more life was towards away from the forest. After a bit of walking found a small village but what is weird to me is the villagers are horses. 'more like ponies' I thought.

I quickly cast my invisibility spell and look around town. Good thing I'm a master mage, I can keep my spell going as long as I want. I took a mental note that these ponies are indeed the man species. I also notice that some have horns, some have wings and the rest have neither. As I was walking I bump n to a purple pony with a horn, a darker mane with some lighter purple and pink highlights with purple eyes.  
'Of what I know of horses back home I think it's a female' I thought. Because I bump into her my invisibility spell failed and what she said while backing up startled me "w-what are you?"

I look down on her and before I said anything I saw a purple lizard thing with green spines on its head down to its tail. I got curious and ask "what is that thing on your back?" She looked at the lizard then back at me and said "A baby dragon. You never saw one before? Also what on you?" she asked all fear gone. I looked down at my dragonbone armor then look back at her then said "it's my armor. As for your first question I'm a nord or a human. By the way what your names? My name is Felix." I extended my hand. She looked at it for a moment then answered "Hello Felix My name is Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. This here is Spike" Spike then hop down from Twilight's back and came up to me and said "Hi Felix my Name is Spike like Twilight said. By the way harm her or you will be answering to me!"

I backed up a little from the little dragon then I said "I would not dream of it little guy. I came here to find some happiness" As I finished a pink pony with a poofie mane and tail came up to us. Before she passed I said "Hi there!" She screams and run off. I shake my head and said "weird, do you mind if I come with you Twilight? You know this world better than me" After I said that I realized my mistake. Twilight ask "This world? You came from another world?" I nodded and said "Yes I am but I rather not talk about it. I hate my old world and came here .So can I come with you? I have nothing to do." Twilight Nodded then I cast my invisibility spell. Twilight looked shocked and asked "Felix! What happen to you? Did you use Magic?" I answered "Yes I did. I just used my invisibility spell. Do you not have magic in your world?" Twilight nodded while looking for me "Yes we do. I'll show it to you another time."

I nodded even though I know she can't see me, then I said "Ok miss, uh are you a miss? And is Spike a guy?" Twilight looked pissed but said "yes you are correct on both." I cringed at her voice then said "I'm sorry but as you know I'm new. Now let's go and don't worry I'll follow you. But I'm keeping my spell up I don't want to scare anyone." "Do you mean anypony?" Twilight asked. Then I responded "It's almost the same thing Twilight." Twilight just shrug then walked to sweet apple acres with me following. After a few minutes we reach sweet apple acres. Then I called after Twilight "What Twilight!" She stop and turned around and asked "What's up Felix?" I disabled my invisibility spell and asked "Does your planet wave any cats?" As on cue a cute little cat came by and left. I laugh and said "That's Convent. Twilight watch this spell!" I brought up my left hand as it glowed with a yellow glow then it became brighter as I was casting it. Then my entire body got covered with a yellow smoke. After it cleared Twilight saw I am an orange tabby cat with white paws. I said while in my kitty form "Tada!"

Twilight looked shocked and then asked "How can you do that? Its takes years of practice to even do that!" Then I responded "I gifted in my world in my world. I mastered every spell in my world and even invented this spell. It will last as long as I want to. and it's not even an illusion spell. Now I think of it is with alteration magic. So it's two in one!" I smiled while leaping near Twilight. I stop leaping and said "I think I'll keep this form active at all time because I do not want to scare anypomy here. Do you think that's wise Twilight?"


End file.
